moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirit Harper
Appearance Often concealed behind the veil of her hooded cloak, Kirit would be one to linger in the back of a room, away from the crowds. Still uncertain around people who were unfamiliar to her, she'd prefer the company of solitude yet part of her would always yearn for simple conversation. In truth, the woman behind the mask was pure of heart and kind in nature. She wasn't a true fighter, but life and its cruel nature had hardened her instincts as a killer. Her face rested with a natural frown to it, a symbol of the painful memories of her own past. A light sprinkling of freckles dotted her cheeks, detailed further by a rosy blush that seemed to fade out evenly across her nose and lips. If a smile ever were to cross her lips she'd reveal dimples on either side, the edges of her lips curled back happily into her cheeks. Hers was a smile that spoke wonders, revealing a joy that she yearned to reveal to others. Her eyes sparkled, regardless of expression, the light blue catching and reflecting the faintest light, giving the impression of ice behind her irises. Her hair fell with the slightest wave to it, otherwise appearing straight as it lay over her shoulders. It was the lightest of brown, creating a soft frame for her head as it draped around her. Kirit's body was thin with the lingering signs of recent undernourishment. Her time as a poor hunter left her with a dilemma of eating or selling her catch to make enough gold to keep herself warm at night. The truest and most obvious signs of muscle on the lithe woman were in her shoulders, chest, and biceps, as years of hunting with her bow had developed these with surprising strength for their relative size. There were few scars on the woman's body, mostly small ones from thorn bushes or animal bites, but there was a scar in her side clearly from a weapon. With recent events, however, Kirit's learned to be more outgoing. She still struggles with approaching strangers, but she does her best to try to be a decent conversationalist when she can. For years she worried about the life she found herself trapped in but, today, she finds hope in the future. History Early life Kirit Harper was born on October 12th to Joya and Derin Harper, two farmers in Lordaeron. She was the third to be born to the parents. Her oldest brother, Geralt, was seven years her senior and Errik her elder by four. Unassuming, her childhood was filled with learning to tend to the few chickens they had for eggs, their single pig, and how to care for the ox used to till their grain fields. Her days were long and hard, spending almost every waking hour busy with work. When she could find time to sneak away from her duties she pretended to be a brave warrior, swinging thin sticks around to murder tall stalks of grass. When she was eight Kirit wandered a little too far from her home and stumbled upon a couple of hunters. Lost in the woods and alone the two men took her with them while they pursued a great stag. Curious and intrigued at their hunt, young Kirit asked many questions about bows and archery. The hunt lasted only the day and - with their kill in tow - the hunters safely returned Kirit to her home, where they were given a bed and generously shared some of the meat with the Harper family. More impressively, the older of the two hunters bequeathed his short bow to Kirit, telling her that with practice she could learn to hunt for her family, too. Eager to test out her new toy, Kirit spent every day aiming at a small hay target her father built for her. For the next two years Kirit practiced, her aim ever improving. She was filled with joy and pride every time she held her bow in hand and cared for it as though it were her own child, never letting it out of sight. On her eleventh birthday, after much arguing with her father, Kirit was granted permission to venture out and hunt small game - squirrels and rabbits. On one such day, a year later, Kirit was out for a hunt. Her brother, Geralt, had recently been talking to a hooded man about the unfair discrepancies between wealthy and poor. None could deny that Geralt wasn't proud of being trapped on a farm; he yearned for a more comfortable life filled with far less labor. Tempted by the man's promises of poisoning the elite to make way for a better life, Geralt succumbed to his cruelty and freely gave the man a barrel of his family's grain. As Kirit returned home the sight before her would begin a series of events that would spell the end of Lordaeron. The Scourge Plague Kirit returned from a day of rabbit hunting to find her family had been slaughtered, their farm burned and their grain plagued. She saw the terrified looks on the faces of her mother and father and brother, Errik, forever carved in their corpses. Not to far away she heard voices and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows to flee. She ran despite her tears and tired, aching heart. Several hours later she relented and fell to her knees to cry. Alone in the Lordaeron woods she had to survive and made her way to the next town. To her dismay and horror the village had already fallen. Strange, shambling horrors patrolled mindlessly around the ruined buildings. The flesh from their bodies hung loosely on their exposed bones. Terrified, all she could do was hope to find sanctuary in Stratholme, but once more she found herself arriving too late. In the distance she saw smoke and fire billowing up in monstrous plumes above the city. The sound of swords clashing with flesh and steel rang out through the countryside. Before her was the ruined waste of her country and home, but desperation drove her to continue her search for safety west, towards the capitol. For a brief time the city proved safe, though she was forced with the other refugees to linger on the outskirts to not overcrowd the city. Upon Arthas' return to the city she found hope once more in the knowledge that her prince had traveled north to end this threat and returned. Of course, such hope was crushed after mere hours. Once again fleeing, Kirit spent several months hiding by herself while in search of somewhere to keep from the Scourge. For one so young, her early dabbling in hunting made her quick on her feet and silent when she needed to be. She could avoid sight with ease. At thirteen, her newest hope was Gilneas, but once again she found only trouble. The great wall that had been erected blockaded her from ever entering the kingdom and she was forced once more to find her own way. For the next few years Kirit was alone, seeing no other people as she learned the true horrors of the world she lived in. When she was sixteen Kirit met a young man whose experiences were similar to her own. Introducing himself as Walter, he helped to look after her and she'd watch out for him. Together they'd hunt and had found a small house nestled deep in the Silverpine Forest to reside safely in. Perhaps it was real, or perhaps the fact that they only saw each other, but the two fell for one another and, despite the risk of death every day, Kirit found joy. Over the next two years, however, Walter became more and more aggressive with her. He turned abusive and demanding, taking her as he'd like. Solitude affected him far worse than Kirit, and on one particular night Walter came at her with a knife. In a desperate but brief struggle, Kirit managed to wrestle the deranged man and lodged the knife in his neck. Fleeing the scene, Kirit made her way south towards the kingdom of Khaz Modan, hoping to find safety in the mountains. Khaz Modan It took Kirit a couple years to reach the great gates of Ironforge, but to her dismay there was no real help to be found there. She was ragged, weary, and very near death - something she'd be many times while she tried to find a life in the kingdom of the dwarves. Hypothermia nearly killed her more times than she cared to count. Not to mention the constant threat of bears and wolves. Her hunting skills proved invaluable, and she managed to scrape out a life by hunting large game and selling their pelts and meats. Her time in Khaz Modan was brief, however, needing somewhere warmer and far less dangerous, and she once again continued her way south. This time to Stormwind, hoping to reconnect with humans. Stormwind For the most part, Kirit's time in the kingdom of Azeroth proved uneventful. She fell into a routine of hunting any game she could find and selling the meat and pelts as she had before. It took many months but she saved up to purchase her own tools for sewing and crafting arrows. She then purchased her own cotton and leather and crafted her own armor, something she had to do while never having a proper place to lay her head. Every day she'd venture to a new town or sit outside Stormwind and sell her recent kills. All too often, however, she found the city less welcoming than Ironforge. She was laughed at, scolded, and threatened many times by people in far better positions than her simply because of that difference. She accept this reality, no longer having the will to fight for change. One day, however, change came to her. A quirky woman by the name of Sarareith approached Kirit and their personalities could not have been more different. The woman continued to question Kirit and talk to her despite Kirit's shy disposition and brief answers. When Sara attempted to recruit Kirit, Kirit could not find it in her to say no, and became an accidental member of a curious company called Ravenwood. Ravenwood proved a shock for Kirit as she was thrust into a world of adventure and comradery. The people she found herself surrounded by were just as quirky and wild as Sara, and she felt incredibly out of place. Few people seemed to care to get to know her properly, and more often than not Kirit stayed on the edges of the group, but one woman she did meet would become a lifelong friend, Amelia Valonetice. One of the first events Kirit participated in with Ravenwood was a friendly fishing competition. Kirit's time surviving the Scourge often yielded uneventful days, and she had taught herself through trial and error the best methods for baiting a hook, and she proved the victor of the event. To her surprise, her victory was rewarded with a heaping sack of gold. Overcome by shock and joy, Kirit openly wept before the group, and relayed to them much of her history. Feeling generous and kind, Sara offered Kirit a home. It was then that the company's most curious member, an Argent Sin'Dorei by the name of Brynaea Lightsblood, began to offer Kirit far more furniture and furnishings than she'd need. She did her best to politely reject his offers, but he kept trying to give. Two of the company's members were fooling around at this time, and in their rambunctious behavior knocked Kirit over, who fell hard onto her bow. A resounding snap echoed out, and Kirit's bow had cracked. Already emotional at her newfound wealth and frustrated by Bryn's over generosity, Kirit broke down and shouted at him, telling him she didn't need his charity. While on leave in Stormwind, Kirit and Bryn found themselves alone in the Blue Recluse. Bryn apologized for his behavior, not intending to hurt her feelings or make her feel in any way poor. To Kirit this was impossible to fully comprehend, having never been treated in such a kind manner before. The two slowly formed a unique friendship, despite Bryn's spacey nature and tendency to make jokes she did not appreciate. After several weeks in Ravenwood, on another night Kirit and Bryn found themselves talking in the Recluse, a man by the name of Sepitmus Renaulds approached Kirit, openly flirting with her in front of Bryn. Septimus invited Kirit to spend the evening by the lake with him and, despite Bryn's suggestions to do otherwise, Kirit accepted. To her it was a thrill to be on a real date for the first time in her life. Over the next few days Kirit continued to talk to Septimus, feeling overjoyed at the prospect of being liked. At the same time, however, she noticed an immediate change in Bryn. He kept worrying about her and confessed he was simply being paranoid over something that happened to him decades ago, but a curiosity in her heart led Kirit to investigate. Bryn was, at this point, Kirit's best friend, and despite him being so stubborn Kirit finally asked him what he felt for her. At long last he confessed his own feelings for her. Swept up in the moment and beauty of his honesty, Kirit threw her arms around him with tears in her eyes and cried into his shoulder. He had been her best friend and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. Almost immediately Kirit and Bryn fell for each other and a smile could be seen on her face every day. Downfall Kirit's love affair with Bryn was nothing but real. Despite the longevity of Sin'Dorei lives, the two were eager to start a life together, and Bryn quickly moved in with Kirit. Enamored, the two were inseparable on their ventures with Ravenwood. But the true apex of their relationship came when Kirit discovered, much by accident, that she had the rare pleasure of being with child. Not letting her new pregnancy slow her down, Kirit continued to venture out with Ravenwood. On one such adventure the company found themselves facing off with a horde of ghouls, rushing down the slopes of a hill towards them. As quickly as Kirit's life had begun to look to improve it all came tumbling down. Flashbacks of the bodies and burning villages of Lordaeron came flooding back. Images of glowing yellow eyes chasing her in the night seemed as real now as they were then. Her spirit broke almost immediately and she fled, hiding away and struggling to regain her composure. A week into her forced exiled Kirit awoke in pain. She had not eaten for three days and her stomach ached. Even worse, she woke covered in her own blood. As she lay there in her makeshift bedroll alone in the wilderness, Kirit's body aborted the baby to keep her alive. Defeated, she returned to Ravenwood to terrible news. Bryn had vanished, nowhere to be seen. Saddened by her own stupidity, Kirit eventually found that Ravenwood was changing and moving on without her and she left to go on her own. At this time, she had also learned of a rumor of someone with her name stationed in Northrend, one Geralt Harper. Determined to find him, Kirit followed the trail as best she could until she had to cross the snowy plains of Dragonblight. There she encountered a massive jormungar, who chased her of the icy cliffs in the north. A month later she awoke, amazed to still be alive but found herself in the care of a small band of Tauren druids. They cared for her and nursed her back to life, telling her the extent of her injuries. Her body had been broken but they managed to heal her. Once she was healthy enough, they took her to Dalaran to be sent home, never telling her the purpose of their venture. Returning to Stormwind Kirit found Amelia, taking shelter with her while she continued to recover. Although the druids had healed her body, Kirit's spirit remained broken. She had relapsed into the quiet, shy woman she was in the past. She often spent days alone in the Blue Recluse, standing in the spot she and Bryn would occupy mostly out of habit. One night, Sara entered the tavern and spoke with Kirit about everything that had happened since her departure. Kirit was filled with regret and remorse but continued to hold conversation. At least until none other than Bryn himself entered. It was a night unlike any other for Kirit. In so many ways several people came back from the dead that night. Kirit was at a loss for words until she placed both hands on Bryn's face, touching his skin and feeling his warmth. He answered every question she had for him, explaining he fled Alliance cities to return to the Argent Crusade when he was attacked in the cathedral square. He left without leaving trace of their union to protect her. They restarted a brief love affair once more but duty called Bryn away, and Kirit's desire for a new start meant they had to let each other go. As a parting gift Brynaea gave to her a young stallion, whom she named Bryndael as a gentle and loving reminder of him. From there, Kirit's bolstered spirit came to Amelia and her lover, Markus. She joined back with them, helping to start a new guild with them before her life would change once more. Reunion Mere months after Kirit helped found the company now known as Volfram, the Legion struck. Brave heroes and adventurers were called to the Broken Isles to fight back against the demonic invasion. Kirit was not one such hero, keeping mostly to herself and hunting on the slopes of Highmountain to provide for herself, her friends, and the Alliance. She once more took up selling meat and pelts, making her living that way. After several weeks of this, she received a letter out of the blue from her brother, Geralt. His words were not soft, and dripped more of a threat than a welcoming home. Still, Kirit gathered her closest few friends and went to see him in Stormheim. There he revealed to her all of the dark doings in his past; his connection to the Cult of the Damned, loyalty to Kel'Thuzad, and participation in the Scourge of Lordaeron. Not eager to permit them to depart and spread word of his deeds, Geralt struck, mortally wounding Kirit and infesting her with the plague. A brief battle followed as Geralt escaped and Kirit lay dying. Over the course of the next two weeks Volfram fought a desperate battle to cure and cleanse her, succeeding despite being ambushed by Geralt. When Kirit awoke, she was grieved to hear the news that one of their own had been taken by her brother, likely to be used as a bargaining chip to gain access to her. Blaming herself for all the problems that befell her companions, Kirit departed amidst a heated argument. Her friends marched on without her to kill Geralt and rescue Kogram, very nearly losing their lives to him despite their greater numbers. Kirit appeared at the last second, having realized she was only putting them in more danger but kept her distance until necessary. In the final moments of the confrontation Geralt and Kirit faced off, resulting in a sinister knife wound to Kirit's side. It was Kirit, however, who proved the real victor, as she stuck her brother with an explosive arrow, incinerating him in a violent eruption to end their conflict. Reclamation In the weeks following the showdown with her brother, Kirit searched both inwards and outwards for hope and purpose. She struggled to find direction, often doubting if her life would ever amount to anything. One night, during a lonesome walk through Stormwind City, Kirit noticed familiar banners. Timidly approaching, her head bowed submissively, she began to inquire about the colors of the League of Lordaeron. At long last Kirit found a sense of home and hope, and signed up to join the organization. To her delight she was accepted and embarked on what would become a career dedicated to taking her home back. References: Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters